This disclosure relates to an airfoil for a gas turbine engine.
Hybrid metal fan blades have been proposed in which a metallic sheath is secured to an aluminum substrate. One example metallic sheath is a titanium structure, which provides for a lightweight airfoil. The sheath is typically secured to a leading edge of the substrate to provide resistance to damage from debris. One approach has been to secure the sheath to the substrate using an adhesive. Unfortunately, in such conventional blades, when a corrosion preventative film adhesive layer was used, it often left a fillet of adhesive at the sheath edge, which inhibited proper urethane coating.